Last Night Never Happened
by xfirefly9x
Summary: Scully/Mulder. Scully wakes up one morning with someone in her bed and no memory of how he got there or the previous nights' events. What happened? MSR


**Last Night Never Happened**

Prompt: #002 Amnesia

Notes: Written for 100 situations

Scully woke to the sound of her alarm clock screaming into her otherwise silent room. Taking a moment to wipe the sleep from her eyes, she groggily reached over and hit the 'off' button with one hand, glancing over to check the time only when the beeping subsided. 5:30am.

The flashing red numbers taunted her in the darkness, a reminder of what she had to do that day. She had set the alarm early, fearing that there weren't enough hours in the day to complete what she needed to do and no matter how tired she was, she knew she had no option but to get up.

Pushing the covers back, Scully edged her way out of bed, placing one foot on the carpet and then the other. She sleepily made her way to the bathroom for a quick shower, returning ten or so minutes later, as refreshed and clean as she was going to get.

That was when she saw him. Mulder. In her bed, next to where she had been lying mere minutes ago. He appeared to be fast asleep and at closer inspection, without any clothes.

Scully took several involuntary steps back as she saw him, clamping her hand over her mouth to prevent the surprised gasp from escaping and waking up the sleeping man on her bed. Mulder. In her bed. Naked. _How did that happen_?, she wondered. _And why couldn't she remember for the life of her what she had been doing the night before?_

She edged quietly out of her room and into the kitchen, careful not to make any excessive noise lest she wake Mulder. She filled a glass of water and took a seat on the couch, sipping numbly and then placing the glass on the coffee table in front of her.

_Now, onto the thinking,_ she thought detachedly, pulling her legs up underneath her and shifting into a more comfortable position. _Why had she woken up in bed with Mulder? Had he stayed over the night before and sleepwalked? Had they…had they gotten intimate? It certainly looked that way. Why couldn't she recall any details of the previous night? _

She shook her head as if it would help clear her head and piece her thoughts back together, glancing up as she heard quiet footsteps padding their way towards her and biting her bottom lip nervously.

"Scully?" Mulder asked, covering a yawn as he moved over to join her. He had thrown on a pair of boxers and a pale blue basketball style t-shirt, his hair was uncombed and sticking out in every direction, most likely from the position he'd been sleeping in, and tiny pink crease marks lined his forehead and the left side of his face. _Definitely cute,_ Scully decided.

"Scully?" Mulder repeated, waving his hand lightly in front of her face. He paused and then awkwardly asked her the question she'd been dreading. "What am I doing here?"

Scully blinked a few times, the confusion written all over her face. "I…uh…I don't know, Mulder! I was going to ask you the same thing!" She gestured to the empty space on the couch next to her, a silent offer for him to join her.

"Well, I for one don't remember anything that happened last night," Mulder went on, as he accepted Scully's invitation and sat down by her side. "I was hoping you could tell me; refresh my memory?" He looked at Scully expectantly for some rational reasoning as to why he was there and maybe even why he had woken up in her bed, completely naked.

"I was hoping that you'd tell me, Mulder," Scully told him in response. "I can't remember anything, either."

Mulder stared at her for a few moments longer, as if trying to decide whether she was being serious or not. Satisfied that she was, he sighed. "Maybe we were abducted by aliens last night and brainwashed," he suggested, half-jokingly.

Scully rolled her eyes. "Or maybe we went out and got drunk," she rationalised. "That's the most reasonable explanation for…for this." She searched her partner's face for confirmation, not finding any comfort in the expression that she imagined mirrored her own.

"Or maybe – " Mulder began, stopping short when there was a loud knock at the door.

Scully shrugged at his questioning gaze and pulled herself to her feet, heading over to answer the door. Pulling it open, she raised an eyebrow when Skinner came into view. "Sir?"

"Scully," Skinner nodded briefly. "Can I come in?" He entered without waiting for her to reply, asking as he entered, "how are you and Mulder doing?"

"How are we doing?" she repeated, with a blank stare. It took her a moment to realise what he had just said. "Wait a minute! How did you know – ?"

"There was an accident yesterday which ended with you two inhaling an excessive amount of a chemical used in sleeping drugs," Skinner explained. "The hospital was full and you weren't in any immediate danger from the chemicals, so they sent you here."

Mulder blinked a few times, a few fogged up memories beginning to come back to him. "Oh," he said. "That explains a lot."

"Yeah," Scully agreed, also coming to terms. "Okay." She returned to the couch and slumped back wearily, letting her eyes close briefly. "Are there any side affects to the drug?" she asked a long silence.

Skinner nodded. "Hallucinations, possibly erratic and out of character behaviour, drowsiness and just your usual stuff." He glanced strangely between the two agents as they shared a nervous and slightly baffled look. "Why? Is there something wrong?"

Scully shook her head. "No, no. Everything's fine," she provided. She stood up again and joined Skinner. "I presume you'll be wanting to go now, sir?" she asked, wanting him to leave so she could have a proper conversation with Mulder.

"Yes," he replied distantly. "I'll see you at work on Monday." He allowed Scully to show him to the door, nodding 'goodbye' to her before heading off. Scully watched as he disappeared from sight before going back to join Mulder.

"So," she said awkwardly, looking at the ground.

Mulder copied her actions. "Yeah."

"Let's just assume that nothing happened and that anything we did was due to the drugs?" It was more of a question than a request and Scully was glad when she looked up to see Mulder nodding in agreement. "So it's settled then," she said. "Last night never happened?"

Mulder nodded mutely again in confirmation. "Last night never happened." He watched as Scully got up and headed into the kitchen. As he sat there waiting for her to return, he couldn't help wondering exactly what had happened last night that had resulted in him waking up without any clothes on.


End file.
